A Hidden Twin
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: Sakura has an older twin. What happens when she comes to Konoha. Who would would have guessed she was next in line to be hokage! And on top of that in love with someone they'd expect.


**A secret twin**

**Prologue: Sisters of the flowers**

All of us who know of Sakura Haruno have at some point thought, "What if Sakura Haruno was from a clan?"

Or some of you have thought, "What if Sakura Haruno had a twin?"

Or maybe even, "What if no one knew Sakura had a twin or a clan and she didn't know they existed?"

Well this is a story about all three of those.

Our story is not focused around Sakura Haruno though. This story focuses on her twin,

_Sayuri Haruno._

**Chapter 1: Discovery! Enter Sayuri Haruno: Kunoichi!**

**Day: Graduation**

**Place: Academy building, graduating class**

**Moment: Iruka walks in and makes them quiet down**

**Third person POV**

As all the children quieted down Iruka started speaking.

"Today we are getting a new student. She has been working under hokage-sama and Tsunade Senju for the last couple years and has just returned to Konoha. Please enter now…" he called out to the new student.

The sliding door opened and in walked a girl.

She was tall but not giant. She had a forehead that was a little large for her though. Her beautiful pink hair was up in a wide oval shaped bun being held up by decorated senbon needles.

She left her bangs down and parted to one side. She had emerald green eyes that looked around the room in curiosity. Her lashes were black as night and think. Her lips full and soft, just tinted pink.

Her cheeks, a rosy blush. She wore a short kimono. The sleeves were cut short, right above her elbows, and showed the top of her shoulders. The edges were cut zig zagged and so was the bottom of the kimono.

The kimono was a light pink, just barely lighter than her hair, and was patterned with red and gold swirls and lily blossoms. The trimming was white and the obi was red.

Her ninja sandals were white but the laced up with red ribbon.

She had fair skin.

She gave the class a beautiful smile and said,

"Hi! My name is Sayuri Haruno. I hope we all get along."

"Alright now class introduce yourselves one by one," he pointed at Naruto, "You first."

"HI! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI. I'M GUNNA BE HO-" "Naruto be quieter!" Iruka yelled.

"Eheh, sorry! Like I was saying, I'm going to be hokage one day!"

Next was Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hn." He… said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Is it possible we're related to each other?" she asked her double ganger.

The new pinkette looked her in the eyes and then shook her head.

"I have no idea who you are. I am the clan heiress so I have to know everyone in my clan. I have never seen you before….. Haruno-san." She answered monotonely.

Sakura frowned but looked confused.

The Uchiha raised his hand and Sayuri looked at him.

"Yes Uchiha-san?"

"The Haruno clan is a clan full of civilians. So why are you a ninja?" he asked. Sayuri knew he didn't care why she was a ninja and that he just wanted more info on another clan.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. The Haruno clan has and always will be a ninja clan. Our clan is as old as time itself, Uchiha-san. Older than the Uchiha and the Senju in fact." She stated calmly.

He gave her a light glare.

"And the reason I'm a ninja is so that I can… actually it's none of your business. Let's just say my dream is pretty close to yours kid." She finished.

The rest of the class introduced themselves.

"Alright. Let's see. Sayuri-chan you can sit with Sakura-kun's bench. The benches are made for four people. But no one ever uses them that way." He said.

So Sayuri sat in the only spot available, right next to the Uchiha.

"Hey you better not try anything on _my _Sasuke-kun!" she heard a girl yell.

Then all the other girls started yelling.

"BE QUIET!" Iruka used big head no jutsu.

"Alright. Here are the teams,

Team one: still in service.

Team two: still in service.

Team three: still in service.

Team four: still in service.

Team five: still in service.

Team six. Still in service.

Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto cheered and Sakura groaned," Sasuke Uchiha," now it switched, Sakura was cheering and Naruto was groaning," and this team will have a fourth member, Sayuri Haruno."

"How did you get so lucky forehead?" Ino asked.

"I guess you and Sasuke just weren't meant to be." **'Cha! True love wins all!'**

**Sayuri POV**

I turned to the Uchiha.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

"Aa." He replied.

"I hope I can spar with her soon and knock some sense into her. Such a disgrace to the Haruno clan name. Pathetic." I started muttering under my breath.

"Are you strong?" he asked.

"Did you not listen to my introduction? Hell yeah I am! I've been training under Hokage-sama and Tsunade-sama. It would take only my pinky finger to beat that thing." I muttered the last part.

"Hn. You said your dream was close to mine. Then what is it?"

"To kill a certain someone. Unfortunately I can't restore my clan like you can. I'm a girl… doomed to take on my husband's last name." I said in a whiny voice towards the end.

He gave a light chuckle. It was so light only I heard it.

"What happened to your clan?" he asked.

"They were sealed into a scroll and died." I said grumpily.

"Hn." He replied.

"Alright everyone, lunch break time! After lunch you meet your sensei!" Iruka said.

I stood up and walked to the window. Opening it up, I stepped onto the sill.

"SAYURI-CHAN! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" I heard the other Haruno yell.

I looked back at her like she was stupid.

"Address me as Haruno-sama, idiot. I'm a ninja smart one." I told her. I hopped off the sill and walked off toward the gates of the academy.

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around to see who was following me.

It was the Uchiha.

"Do you need something Uchiha?" I asked him.

"Hn." He replied.

"Well, if you must know I'm going to the hokage's office." I answered him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have training to do *sigh* unfortunately." I told him.

We headed off to the hokage's office and I walk right in without knocking.

"Sayuri. What brings you here at this time? Shouldn't you be in the academy right now to meet your sensei?" he asked.

I shook my head as I pulled a chair up next to him.

"I'm on lunch break. I wanted to get some of my paper work done right now. Oh and Uchiha-san decided to tag along. He has some crazy fan girls shishou," I told him.

Sasuke walked in.

"Go ahead and sit down." I told him.

He nodded.

"Oh and if you discuss anything we talk about in here I can have you legally killed." I added.

He nodded.

I grabbed the top paper off my stack.

"Why are you doing the hokage's paperwork?" he asked.

"She is my apprentice. She is also the one I picked to be my successor." Hiruzen-shishou told him.

He stared at me in shock.

"Hey shishou. Why didn't you tell me I had living family left?" I asked him.

"Living family?" he asked. I could tell he was acting.

"Yup. Sakura Haruno. I've never heard her name in all my time as heiress. And I know all the names of each member of my clan." I told him.

He nodded.

"Well. I thought I would surprise you." He said.

"That's really mean you know that right? It's like telling Uchiha-san that he has another relative alive. See what I mean?" I asked.

He nodded.

I looked down at my paper.

_Missing Nin spotted._

_Itachi Uchiha._

_8 kilometers away from Konoha._

_We assaulted him and asked for his reason for being here._

_He replied: "I am searching for a very special spring lily."_

My hand shook.

"S-shishou… what is this about?" I asked.

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's referring to me. Only clan heads know of my special nickname. How does he know it?" I asked.

Shishou looked over the paper.

"I may have called you that in front of him before the incident." He said nervously.

"Well… what to do. Will the weasel find the hidden lily? Or will the hidden lily turn out to be poisonous and kill the weasel?" I asked in code.

"Only the future will tell. The Shadow of the fire will keep the lily hidden and safe for as long as he can. But should he fail he knows the lily can take care of herself." He replied.

"What is the duck interferes? The weasel might eat him. The lily remembers hearing about the weasels traveling companion, the shark. Maybe the shark will eat the duck while the weasel steals the lily." I said.

"What are you two babbling about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, just an old kids book series that never got finished." I told him.

Then I turned to Shishou.

"Maybe there is another involved." I paused.

"What if the snake wants the duck and the lily? Will he mark them with his curse?" I asked.

"The shadow of the fire will protect both the duck and the lily. And maybe the duck and the lily will someday promise to stay together forever!" he said.

I blushed madly.

I glanced at Sasuke and suddenly I was rivaling a tomato.

Hiruzen laughed .

"The lily misses the weasel. Will she be able to secretly meet him soon? No matter what the weasel has done the lily will forever love him." I told him.

"It may be possible. The Fire's shadow may be able to send the lily to go get some information from the toad who will send her to the weasel."

I nodded and continued to work.

Soon enough I finished, Sasuke, and I went back to the academy.

We sat down on a bench and waited.

All the other teams got picked up.

Three hours later we were still sitting there.

Naruto put an eraser in the door and then the jounin walked in.

That hair! I know it!

"Kakashi!" I exclaimed.

He looked to me and nodded.

He looked at the others.

"My first impression of you all… you're al idiots. Except Sayuri-chan of course." He said.

"Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes. Come on Sayuri-chan!" he said as he eye crinkled.

He grabbed my hand and shunshined up to the roof.

"Maa~ why didn't you tell me you were back Sayuri-chan?" he asked.

Kakashi happens to be a very close friend of mine.

"I just got back! I had tons of paperwork to do, I had to graduate according to the counsels standards for a chunnin at least, and I'm really tired Kashi!" I told him.

He laughed as he sat down. I took a seat in his lap for revenge.

Then my teammates made it up and sat down on the steps.

"Alright time for introductions." He said.

"What do you want us to say sensei?" Haruno-san asked.

"Haruno-san, I thought you graduated as top kunoichi. Does it really take so much knowledge to introduce yourself." I finished.

"H-hai Haruno-sama." She replied.

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream's for the future." Kakashi told them.

"Why don't you start?" Naruto asked.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I have some hobbies. And my dream? I've never really thought about it." He finished.

"Sayuri-chan next!" he said.

"My name is Sayuri Haruno. I like…. Weasel-kun, scarecrow, training, and when the lily get's to meet the weasel. She loves him after all." I said. They looked confused, well except for Kakashi.

"I dislike… Anyone who is mean or wants to hurt weasel-kun, with the exception of duck-kun. Weasel-kun's fan girls, when scarecrow is late, Paperwork, and weak Haruno's who can't defend themselves."

"My hobbies are training, meeting with shishou, training with Toad and Slug-sama, doing paperwork with shishou, going on missions, trying to please the counsel, meeting with weasel, and training with scarecrow."

"My dream is… to marry weasel and bring him home, Save weasel from the evil of a certain man, and become the best successor of Hokage that I can possibly be." I told them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE HOKAGE?!" Naru and Saku yelled.

I nodded.

"Shishou just told me when I came back to the village. I was really surprised. I am to take the next chunnin exam and jounin exam and then he will pass on the hat to me." I told them.

'Then I can bring weasel home!' I thought.

(Rest of intros is cannon)

**Author note: did you like it? Did you guess the code? If you did then message me what you think it means. First person to get it right get's a shout out! Did you like the fact that my character is going to be hokage?**

**I thought it was pretty cool. Naruto will see her as a kinda rival now. Sakura better start working hard! She is way behind everyone.**

**How will sasuke react to the coded message when he finds out?**

**If you would like to see a pairing in this story just message me below.**

**Signed,**

**Your not so normal author: Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


End file.
